


The Wildcard and Caesar

by thedorkyastra



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: Fire curled and whipped the skies as smoke rose in tall columns; the sun burned with the camp as it became ash. The air smelled of burning flesh and flames roared. In the midst of it was Caesar, the dictator scourge of the East, and the Courier Six, the Mojave’s Wildcard.





	The Wildcard and Caesar

Fire curled and whipped the skies as smoke rose in tall columns; the sun burned with the camp as it became ash. The air smelled of burning flesh and flames roared. In the midst of it was Caesar, the dictator scourge of the East, and the Courier Six, the Mojave’s Wildcard. The pistol was rested against his forehead, steady in Sunshine’s hand. Caesar was on his knees, the gleam of Maria’s white and gold inlay flickered in the flames of his eyes burning with vitriol hatred. Around them were the bodies of some of Caesar’s most esteemed, broken and bloody, no longer able to bring harm to another life. Boone stood by and watched as the two held eye-contact, but his finger itched for the trigger of his sniper rifle. 

Caesar’s insides boiled and twisted into a sneer emblazoned on his face. He had never once given thought to how his end would come, but he never thought it would be by the hands of a girl. His eyes bore into hers, and he tried to see the fire, the hatred she must bear that would create this destruction. Yet he found none. “You don’t hate me, do you? So why, why kill me in my fort and raze it all down to the ground. Tell me, Courier.” Caesar spat his words at the girl, and she smiled at him. There was nothing malicious in it, and if the situation were different, he might have mistaken it for fondness. No, it was a look of pity. This wretch was pitying him. “Well, Courier? Are you going to keep me waiting?”

She shook her head at him and laughed, her lips curling into something bloodthirsty, and for just a moment he saw the firestorm in her eyes. The burning hatred carried from Nipton and every other victim of the Legion’s destruction. Her voice was mocking, and he could feel her presence growing as she threatened to combust as she spoke to him, “When you get to Hell, give my regards to House.” She pulled the trigger before he could respond, and his body hit the ground. She holstered the pistol and turned to her companion, smile wide in wild satisfaction. “Let’s go, Boone. We’re done here.” 

Just like that her expression calmed and she was joking about how Arcade would be furious about them doing something so reckless. Boone felt a chill go down his spine and he understood something about Sunshine that he wished he didn’t. He didn’t judge her for slaying the Legion without mercy, but he wondered if either one of them could go on like this. Ghosts would always come back to haunt them, and the fire inside would consume them both if they weren't careful. Maybe it was time to confront the demons chasing at his tail; he could only hope that Sunshine would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of Sunshine or more of my fallout content, in general, come check out my blog http://dont-set-the-world-on-fire.tumblr.com (pretty ironic in comparison with the scene above).


End file.
